hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Moves Too Fast
is an installment of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode aired on December 8, 1996 and was followed by "Sakurako's Secret" on December 15. It also features the first appearance of Thomas in the anime. Eitoku Academy's students believe Tsukushi Makino and Tsukasa Domyoji are dating after a photo of them surfaces. Yuriko Asai and her friends pretend to be Tsukushi's friend and take her to a club, where she meets a foreigner. Plot As she reaches for her locker, Tsukushi Makino recalls the night she spend with Tsukasa Domyoji. She thinks "I don't understand him at all" to herself. Yuriko Asai and her friends then greet her animatedly. Being too friendly, the girls suggest calling her by the nickname "Tsuki" from now on. Tsukushi is surprised by their sudden change and bolts in the opposite direction. However, everyone she goes she finds others being nice to her despite bullying her days previously. Kazuya Aoike is equally perplexed by the school's change in attitude. On it, is a photo of Tsukushi and Tsukasa leaving the building where they were trapped. It suggests that the two are dating which explains the current state-of-affairs. In her classroom, Yuriko paints Tsukushi's nail while she and her friends flatter her needlessly. She asks Tsukushi how she won Tsukasa's heart. Tsukushi attempts to explain that it is a "misunderstanding." The three girls do not believe her. Meanwhile, Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka greet Tsukasa who has just arrived at school. They ask him about his date with Tsukushi and "How was it?" Tsukasa has no idea they are speaking about sex and gives them a lot of weird answers. Sojiro and Akira are both shocked and impressed, which leaves him more confused. Tsukushi then appears atop the stairs with Yuriko and her friends. Akira encourages Tsukasa to say something, but he only manages to say "How are you?" before walking off. Tsukushi wonders why Tsukasa did not out their relationship, while also thankful that he decided not to. After school, Sakurako Sanjo, whom Tsukushi met at a party, approaches her. Yuriko and her friends then catch up with her. They instantly feel threatened by Sakurako and begin showering Tsukushi with compliments. The girls then invite her to go clubbing. Tsukushi does not want to accept, but the girls drag her there anyway. Among the dancers, they spot a handsome foreigner. He reminds Tsukushi of Rui Hanazawa. The guy walks up to their table and asks Tsukushi to dance. On the dance floor, Tsukushi is once more reminded of Rui while staring into the guy's eyes. He then invites her to go somewhere else with him. The following morning, Tsukushi's clothing is strewn across a hotel room. She is sleeping soundly alone in bed. Her eyes snap open once she glimpses a chandelier, immediately realizing she is not at home. She sits up straight and notices she is only wearing an undershirt. The last thing Tsukushi remembers is accepting a drink from the guy. She wonders "Don't tell me, I slept with him?" Later that morning, Tsukushi slowly walks to school. She finds Tsukasa waiting for her at the gate, though he denies it. He then walks her to the cafeteria, where he pays for her lunch. Tsukushi is happy for a moment, before remembering that morning. She realizes she will be bullied again, if anyone finds out what happened. After school, Tsukushi runs into Sakurako again. She invites Tsukushi over to her house. Sakurako reveals several personal details about herself, including that she lives with her grandparents since her parents died in a plane crash five years ago. Over tea, Sakurako voices admiration about Tsukushi's perseverance after she received a red card. She then goes on to describe her disdain for the students whom are being nice to Tsukushi now that she is dating Tsukasa. Tsukushi starts to feel bad for perpetrating the lie. She notices a photo album and asks to see it. Sakurako reacts strongly, screaming and knocking over a tea cup, which shatters. She apologizes for a overreaction, just as her family's tenant arrives home. It turns out to be the guy from the night before. Cast and characters Other *Chieko Makino *M *Rui Hanazawa *Sakurako's grandmother *Susumu Makino Additional voices *Mayumi Azuma (female student) Staff *'Screenplay': Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Takao Iwai *'Animation director': Mitsuru Aoyama *'Art director': Tomoko Ide Notes *It covers the final scene of chapter twenty-two, and the start of the "Sakurako Story Arc" with twenty-three and twenty-four. *Flashbacks from episodes one, four, and twelve are used in this episode. *In one scene, Erika's hair is colored the same as Sakurako's instead of light brown. References See also External links *"Love Moves Too Fast" at the official website *"Love Moves Too Fast" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes